disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Outsiders
The Outsiders are villains in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' as Zira's minions. They are a group of (seemingly all) lionnesses who were exiled from the Pridelands villains for being loyal to Scar. Their only lines in the movie come from roaring and possibly backing vocals in "My Lullaby" and muttering about how they feel when Zira betrays Vitani, her own daughter, during the battle of the Pridelands. They first appear during the song "My Lullaby". They then appear when Zira is admiring her son Kovu's strength as a full grown lion. They later appear when Simba and Kovu are alone, as part of the plan to attack and kill Simba away from his pride. They laugh sinisterly. Then Zira orders them to attack and kill Simba telling them to "remember their training" to attack as a group. They fail to kill him. The lionesses are sad when Zira's evil son Nuka dies, trying to kill Simba when Kovu the good son of Zira refuses to. The'' lionesses want to kill Kovu for this, but Zira tells them to let him go. Zira rallies the lionesses for war to take over the kingdom by force. and tell them because Simba is injured and weak it is now thhe time to attack. They are later seen with Zira crossing a puddle going to battle while it is raining and thundering.'' When the Prideland lionesses and the Outland lionesses reach the battlefield. Simba tries to get Zira to go home but she says she IS home and tells her lionesses to attack. There is a war between the two prides. They are once again unable to kill Simba, despite Zira coaching them,. Zira and Simba are made room by the lionesses to fight one on one. The lionesses turn on Zira when Zira threatens to kill Vitani, her own daughter for not going to kill Simba (Kiara had made a speech that they should become part of Simba's Pride). They join Simba. They are happy to be part Simba's pride. Personality Like Zira, they are violent and aggressive. This probably stems from a similar bitterness to their Pride leader's about having been exiled by a king they see as a 'usurper'. They are also fiercely loyal to Zira and extremelyy team-minded, acting as a pack during the attacks on both Simba and his lionnesses both in the ambush and the Battle of the Pridelands. But they turn on Zira eventually after she turns on her own daughter. They all believe it was Simba who killed Scar instead of the hyenas. They are described as backstabbing and murderous by Zazu, but this probably stems from the mutual hate between the two prides at the time, as later all are readily accepted into the Pridelanders after Kiara reminds her father they are all 'one'. Trivia '''''Some people believe they appear in the Lion King but isn't true for it would be hinted. Like most evil animals in Disney Movies, they appear menacing. '' '' Category:Classics Category:Minions Category:Minor Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Direct-to-DVD and Video Villains Category:Animals Category:Completely hungry Category:Predators Category:Sequel Villains Category:Prequel Villains Category:NICE VILLAINS Category:Killers Category:Not always evil Category:Not completely evil Category:Characters who Didn't Count as Villains All the Time Category:Lions Category:Incomplete Category:Idiots Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Traitors